Here comes the trouble
by NotAFairytaleWriter
Summary: Pasaron un par de meses desde la presentacion de Romeo y Julieta. Los JB se fueron a USA para el Burning Up Tour y los demás siguieron con sus vidas. Octubre 2008. Nuevos encuentros? Nuevas amistades? Giros inesperados? cont. de Seras tu mi angel?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

- ¿Empacaron todo? – preguntó Stella emocionada.

- Sí. – contestaron todos los presentes en coro.

- ¿Quien diría que podríamos hacer este viaje? –dijo sonriendo. – Jamás lo creí realmente posible. Es una lástima que uno de los que lo hizo posible no pueda hacer el viaje con nosotros –dijo en un tono algo solemne mirando el estuche del bajo apoyado en la pared.

- Tendremos que dar lo mejor para recordarlo como se debe – dijo Alonso apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermana.

- Es cierto… -dijo en un suspiro. – Ese accidente…

En la carpeta que Stella tenía en la mesa había un recorte de periódico: "21 de julio del 2008, Avión de la compañía TACA del vuelo 245 desde San José sufre accidente. 50 muertos, 75 heridos." Todos guardaron silencio. Era increíble lo mucho que había pasado en un mes, lo mucho que todos habían madurado y cambiado. Lo mucho por lo que habían pasado y lo mucho que habían sufrido ese 21 de julio.

- Gabo estaría feliz por ustedes – intervino Carolina. – Impresionen a todos. Además con su nuevo bajista – dijo sonriente mientras Rodrigo entraba a la sala con una maleta. – Yo creo que van a lograr mucho…

En la mano cada uno sostenía un pasaje de avión, destino: Boston.


	2. Despedida

**Capítulo#1**

Salieron de la casa con maletas e instrumentos entre risas y juegos. Afuera los esperaban sus padres con varios autos pues todo lo que llevaban ocupaba bastante espacio.

- Es la última, lo prometo – reía Alonso mientras acababa de cargar la batería en la van de su madre.

- No quiero saber cuanto sobrepeso va a llevar Alonso; si fuera por él, metía Luna en la maleta y se la llevaba con ustedes – comentó Carolina que ayudaba a Stella con las maletas.

- Es una lastima que no vengan con nosotros – dijo Alex quien cargaba una guitarra en cada mano. – Haríamos un espectáculo increíble en Boston.

- Con la nueva cámara que compré – agregó Carolina – llevaríamos la definición y calidad del video a otro nivel.

Alex se subió a un auto con su papá y Laura. Stella, Carolina y Rosa al auto de del papá de Stella.

- Hablan como si no fuéramos a mantener contacto. No se están yendo a Marte, ¿saben? - rió Rosa mientras el padre de Stella arrancaba el carro.

El trayecto al aeropuerto fue escuchando su CD favorito de Switchfoot, gritando Chem 6A y Meant to Live a todo pulmón. Finalmente en el aeropuerto todos pasaron por el Check-In y parecían ansiosos por entrar a la sala de espera.

- ¿Estamos todos listos? ¿Ya pasaron todos los instrumentos? ¿Todas las partes de la batería pasaron como equipaje frágil? ¿Las guitarras y los bajos también? ¿El teclado? - preguntaba el maestro mientras tomaba unas fotos. – Son para el scrapbook –contestó antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar. – Es uno de los requerimientos para la final; cada banda necesita uno y debe narrar su viaje y experiencia en Berklee.

El profesor de música quien había aceptado ser su mentor para el concurso viajaría con ellos la primera semana, luego volvería para seguir dictando sus clases y no lo verían hasta la final. Realmente era increíble la velocidad con la que sus vidas habían cambiado.

_- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Stella congelada en su lugar._

_- Es la verdad. Lo han visto con sus propios ojos. – insistió el profesor._

_- ¿Pero… es que…?_

_- Profesor, ¡cuéntenos! – Alonso interrumpió el tartamudeo de su hermana._

_- Como lo leyeron chicos, han clasificado a la final. __Les encantó Everything I'm not._

_- ¡Es la mejor noticia en días! – gritó Alex emocionado._

_- Pero… ¡Eso quiere decir que vamos a Boston a la final! – exclamó Gabo dándole cinco a Alonso._

_- ¡Chicos, saben que no es solo eso! ¡Vamos a estar meses en Boston! ¡Esto va a ser increíble! – dijo Stella abrazándolos a los tres como pudo._

Ahora, debía prepararse. La competencia sería dura y el trabajo intenso.

- Bella…- el gritó de su padre la sacó del transe. – Mi pequeña… más te vale que regreses con esa copa, ¿ok? ¡Aún no puedo creer que mis dos hijos vayan a estudiar en la universidad sin haber terminando el colegio! ¡Es una oportunidad única!

Eso también había cambiado; ahora su padre no era tan stricto y la apoyaba al 100%; ya no la quería obligar a estudiar medicina ni a hacer lo que él quería. Al fin le había dejado un poco de libertad.

- Ya te dije que no es una copa papá – dijo en un suspiro – pero gracias. Lo prometo, haré lo posible por ganar.

- Ahora, despídete de tus amigas y de tu prima que tu profesor se fue a averiguar la hora de embarque.

Stella levantó la vista y vio como todos se estaban despidiendo. Rodrigo les decía adiós a su hermano y a sus padres, Alonso hablaba con su madre y Sebastián, Alex se despedía de su padre. Stella aprovechó y llevo a Laura, Rosa y Carolina aparte.

- ¿Supongo que nos vendrán a visitar y también vendrán a la final?

- ¡Duh! ¿Obvio prima, sino quien llevará el sabor latino a Boston? Y tengo que visitar a Alex…

- Te aseguramos que estaremos allí – la abrazó Rosa.

- Entonces las esperaré con ansias. – miró a Carolina que parecía querer preguntar algo pero no lo hacía. – Adelante, dime, ¿qué pasa?

- Mmm… Respecto a eso…– dijo Carolina señalando el cuello de Stella. - ¿Vas a conservarlo aún?

La chica tomó la cadenita y la puso encima de su bufanda para que se pudiera ver claramente.

- No puedo botarla… Siento que esto no acabará hasta que se lo devuelva a su dueño.

- Cuando hablas así, parece que siguieras enamorada de él –le dijo Rosa.

Stella la miró fulminante y seria.

- Ya no. Ya pasó un mes, si es cierto que "sufrí", y que lloré; pero el siguió con su vida y yo seguí con la mía. No voy a llorar eternamente a un chico que conocí a los 15 años y con el que salí un mes. Es solo que… Hay algo; algo respecto a este collar que me dice que no estaré en paz hasta que se lo regrese.

- ¿Cómo si cargaras con una responsabilidad no deseada? – preguntó Laura.

- Exacto. El problema es que aunque este par de tortolitas pudieron solucionar a lo largo de este mes sus problemas con Kevin y Nick, no me pueden dar una dirección exacta para mandar esto por correo. Y todo por que están de gira.

- No tan rápido. Yo y Kevin quedamos en que no tenemos ataduras; hasta que él no termine el tour, no estamos juntos. Si es cierto que nos gustamos pero no estamos "técnicamente" saliendo. Además con este mundo lleno de asiáticos, quien sabe si un día de estos me cruzó a un coreano más de nuestra edad y, ¡adiós Kevin, hola Rain!

- Yo si estoy oficialmente con Nick. Una relación a larga distancia es hermosa, ¿saben? La prensa no está enterada y podemos vivir tranquilamente. – suspiró. – Stella no te puedes quejar gracias a esto pudiste dejar de lado a Miley y Danielle y aceptar a Nick y Kevin como amigos de nuevo.

- No exactamente. Sabes que me tomó un poco más de tiempo después de que ellos tampoco mencionaron nada sobre el tour. Pero si estoy feliz de haber hecho las paces con Nick aunque me tomara tiempo. Extrañaba a mi mejor amigo y pudimos componer dos canciones hermosas.

- Aunque sabes que Joe trató de… - intervino Carolina.

- Ya hablamos sobre querer pasar mensajes de Joe a mi prima. – la cortó Laura. – Sé que Nick te pide que lo hagas porque él no quiere meter el tema personalmente pero no lo traigas a conversación.

- Gracias. – asintió Stella con la cabeza.

- ¡Ahora ya vete!- rió Rosa empujándola al grupo. – No nos vamos a poner sentimentales ahora…

Las tres rieron y se abrazaron. Seguido de eso todos dijeron un último adiós a sus familiares y entraron a la sala de espera VIP.

- Y ahora no queda nada más que tomar una última foto. Todos querrán recordar este momento en el futuro. – dijo el profesor mientras dejaba su maleta de mano a un lado. – Todos pónganse frente a ese letrero. – Señaló la pared que decía "Buen viaje" en veinte idiomas diferentes.

Stella se paró entre su hermano y Alex; Rodrigo se puso en cuclillas. Tomaron un par de fotos y finalmente abordaron.


	3. Dejame en paz!

**Capítulo#2**

- ¡Odio los aviones! – se quejó Alonso. – Son tan incómodos.

- No seas tan exquisito hermano. – Rió Stella. – Son como diez horas de vuelo, entre películas y dormir no te darás ni cuenta. Ni que estuvieras en clase turista, esos asientos si son incómodos cuando de viajar más de cinco horas se trata.

- Está bien dejaré de quejarme. – Dijo al ver a una linda aeromoza. – Además tienes razón, seguro me quedaré dormido en cinco minutos.

- ¿Tú cómo vas Alex? – pregunto Stella mirando dos filas adelante.

- Todo bien. No te preocupes. Aunque sigo sin entender porque no te pasas aquí conmigo.

- Porque desde donde estoy los veo a los 3, si me muevo dejo de ver a Rodrigo que está tres filas atrás.

- ¿Y porque él no se pasa conmigo o contigo?

- Verás que el avión se acaba de llenar en unos momentos, esto no es un bus; los asientos están numerados por algo – rió la chica.

Dicho y hecho un señor en traje de negocios subió y se sentó junto a Alex y una mujer se sentó al costado de Stella. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, cada vez más cerca de su destino y más lejos de casa. El viaje era largo pero se disfrutaba: Alonso dormía, Alex escuchaba música, Rodrigo veía una película, el maestro revisaba los últimos correos que había enviado la universidad y Stella se dedicaba a leer un rato.

Nicholas Sparks era definitivamente un genio, pero no estaba de humor para leer el libro que su mamá le había dado. La historia era simplemente demasiado romántica, demasiado ridícula; un intento desesperado para que las chicas se enamoraran de un personaje ficticio que no se acercaba ni se acercará jamás a un chico del mundo real ni mucho menos a como se vive el romance en la vida real. Definitivamente las historias como las de Disney, las novelas de Sparks y las novelas coreanas que tanto le gustaban a Rosa eran las culpables de que las chicas siguieran, en pleno siglo veintiuno, creyendo en príncipes urbanos que les robarían el corazón y lo atesorarían. Y, que sin importar que daño pudieran causarles, siempre volverían, dividirían su tristeza y multiplicarían su felicidad. MENTIRA. Las cosas no eran así, las cosas nunca son así de simples. El mundo no es cuento de hadas con final feliz.

- I guess I was too afraid. […] That maybe it wasn't as real as I though it was. That maybe you forgot me. – Leyó Stella en un susurro. – Miedo… El miedo a que la realidad no fuera lo que pensabas, que lo que creías que era no lo es, sentir que todo pasaba solo en tu cabeza… Ver como se olvidan de ti cuando creías que eras parte de… - Hizo una pausa. – Allie debió enviar esas cartas, se hubiera ahorrado todo lo que estoy pensando en este momento – rió Stella nerviosa tratando de olvidar todo lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Y? Parece que estás muy feliz… - dijo Rodrigo tomándola por sorpresa y sentándose a su lado. – La mujer a tu lado fue al baño, aprovechemos para conversar algo, tuve tiempo de ver película y media ya. ¿Feliz, verdad?

- Sí, como no puedes imaginarlo. Tanto trabajo duro valió la pena – dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado. – ¡Además, me hace aún más feliz el que vengas con nosotros! – dijo abrazándolo.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan de trabajo ahora?

- No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Esforzarnos? ¿Dar lo mejor? Ganar la competencia sería genial y lo sabes, pero me emociona más el saber que llevaremos clases en Berklee. Es una oportunidad única, y el saber que la ganamos con nuestro esfuerzo y talento no tiene precio. - Se quedó en silencio un momento luego se recostó en el hombro de su amigo y suspiró.

- Déjame ver que estás leyendo – dijo tomando el libro y viendo la carátula. – The Notebook, Nicholas Sparks. Por lo que veo entonces, ese suspiro no tuvo nada que ver con la universidad, ¿o si? – Stella levantó su cabeza del hombro de su amigo y lo miró estresada.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo… - dijo irritada.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que lo extrañas? Sabes bien que es así. Ha pasado poco mas de un mes, no importa cuan fuerte o ruda quieras aparentar; tiene que hacerte falta, tu lo querías…

- Roo… Sabes bien que no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Por qué lo traes a conversación?

- Y si no hablas sobre ello, si lo reprimes adentro y guardas todo en una cajita, ¿qué harás? ¿Cómo podrás dejarlo ir sino hablas sobre ello? ¿Hasta cuando planeas suspirar en silencio? No seas así Bella, cuéntame…

- No quiero hablar de él, ¿no entiendes? No quiero hablar al respecto, no quiero tener nada que ver con esa persona y mucho menos saber de él.

- Bella, yo sé que estás celosa… Sé que lo que hizo te tomó desprevenida; pero debes admitir que por tus celos hacia Taylor no lo quisiste escuchar. ¿No crees que estas exagerando aunque sea un poco? Aún guardas la cadena. ¿Tan difícil te es admitir que sí fue alguien importante y que no puedes olvidarlo así nada más?

- Rodrigo Álvarez. – Lo cortó Stella seria para que ya no siguiera.- ¡Déjame en paz! –Ya no podía quedarse callada.- Sabes que, deja de hacer suposiciones de cómo me siento o de cómo pienso. ¡No sabes nada! ¡¿Quieres psicoanalizar a alguien? ¡Psicoanalízate tu primero! ¿Acaso yo vivo preguntándote que pasó con Marisol? ¿O por qué ya no hablan? ¿O por qué empezaste a hacer tanto deporte cuando ella se fue siendo que lo odias? ¿Acaso te digo que eso era para dejar de pensar en como ella terminó contigo desde Italia con un miserable correo electrónico? ¡NO! ¡Así que déjame en paz y no vuelvas a traer ese tema! - La cabeza de Stella no daba para más, estaba harta de que todos creyeran que sabían todo y que podía opinar en el tema.

Rodrigo la miró atónito. Stella había estallado y dicho muchas cosas.

- Wow. – Fue todo lo que dejó escapar su amigo y se puso de pie serio.

- Roo… Yo no quise… - Dijo Stella al tomar conciencia de todo lo que acaba de decir y al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Rodrigo no decía nada, estaba callado, dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos por el pasillo. Stella se arrodillo en el asiento y vio hacia atrás. – Lo siento, no debí…

- ¿Sabes que? – La cortó sin voltear a verla. – Cuando estés de humor hablamos… - Volteo lentamente para verla a los ojos. – Eso, fue un golpe bajo.

- Roo, yo… - Rodrigo dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando sin hacerle caso.

En ese momento, la señora que iba a su costado volvió a su asiento, el aviso de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad se encendió y la voz del piloto resonó en la cabina pidiendo a todos los pasajeros permanecer en sus asientos hasta que la turbulencia cesara.


	4. Logal Airport

**Capítulo#3**

- ¡Hemos llegado! – exclamó el profesor en cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto. – ¡Bienvenidos al Logal International Airport!

Las caras de sueño de los chicos se desvanecieron en segundos mientras descendían del avión y se dirigían a recoger las maletas e instrumentos.

- Finalmente llegamos… Estoy cansado, necesito una cama, urgente. – Dijo Alonso tomando cada parte de su batería y subiéndolas al carrito.

- ¡Me duele la espalda! – Se quejó Alex. – Odio estar sentado tanto tiempo. ¡Es horrible!

- ¿Y a ustedes dos qué les pasa? – preguntó Alonso mirando a Stella y a Rodrigo, quienes estaban en silencio y evitaban cruzarse.

Ninguno contestó. Ni siquiera levantaron la mirada. Alonso y Alex se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y un tanto angustiados. Alex abrió la boca para intervenir pero el profesor lo interrumpió.

- Chicos, llegó el bus que nos llevará al campus. Vamos. No se olviden nada por favor. Revisen las cosas dos veces si es necesario. – Cada uno tomó su carrito y siguieron al profesor por el largo pasillo. – Dos estudiantes fueron asignados por la universidad para darles la bienvenida. Ambos son estudiantes destacados así que espero que los traten muy bien y que aprovechen el tenerlos de guías.

Pasaron por el chequeo de maletas, todo tranquilo y en regla. El aeropuerto era enorme y mucha gente estaba llegando, la mayoría parecían estudiantes, y no era sorpresa, Boston era una ciudad universitaria así que sería una aventura.

- ¿Sr. Gerhash? ¡Sr. Gerhash! – Todos levantaron la visa para ver a un chico que se acercaba llamando a su maestro. – Usted es el profesor Gerhash, ¿cierto? ¿El tutor de StarDust? Recibí todos sus e-mails, estamos muy entusiasmados de recibirlos en Berklee. – El chico era alto, delgado, de ojos verdes, llevaba el cabello largo y liso, y sonreía amistosamente. - Ustedes deben ser Stardust, he oído sus demos, es un placer conocerlos y bienvenidos a Boston. Será un placer tenerlos en nuestra universidad.

- Disculpa que te interrumpa pero… Tú… Tú te me haces conocido, ¿es normal? Estoy segura que te h visto en algún lugar. – Stella lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego sacó velozmente su iPod. Buscó algo y sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrarlo. – ¡Lo sabía! ¿Eres R.A.P., no es cierto?

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico se hizo aún más evidente mientras este sacudía su pelo un tanto avergonzado de que lo hubieran reconocido.

- Y tú eres Stella Stuart – dijo extendiendo su mano. – El gusto es mío.

Los demás miraban atónitos sin entender lo que sucedía.

- ¡No inventes! ¡El gusto es mío sin lugar a dudas! – dijo la chica emocionada.

- Bells, no es por ser rudo pero… - interrumpió Alex.

- Disculpen. No me he presentado como debería. Soy Patrick Loegerli, Suiza, aspirante a DJ, estudio producción electrónica y diseño.

- ¡¿Aspirante? – Lo cortó Stella emocionada. - ¡Por favor! ¡Tocaste en el Zenith de Paris para 6 400 personas y en el Hallenstadion en Zurich para 13 000! – Todos lo miraron atónitos, era un chico común de 19 años que había llenado dos de los más increíbles escenarios para un artista en el mundo.

- No es para tanto… - Dijo Patrick humildemente. – Abrí para David Guetta no fui exactamente yo el que atrajo todo ese público.

- Estoy perdido.

- Lex. Recapitulemos: estudiante destacado en Berklee, Suizo, DJ, stage name R.A.P. ¡Tiene unas mezclas a-lu-ci-nan-tes! ¿Recuerdas cuando papá quiso ir a Paris hace un año? ¿Qué me llevó con él? Fui a verlo en el Zenith, es un éxito. – Stella volvió a ver a Patrick sonriendo. – De verdad, un gusto conocerte.

- Repito, el gusto es mío. No todos los días conoces a una vocalista/compositora de 15 años que clasifique a un World Contest de Berklee. De hecho, es el primer año que tenemos concursantes tan jóvenes. Tú y unos chicos de Asia, son los concursantes más jóvenes en haber clasificado a la final del World Contest de Berklee. Para mi, es un gus…

- ¡Patrick! No de nuevo… - se oyó una voz con el mismo acento, todos levantaron la vista y un chico muy parecido a Patrick se unió a ellos. – Se supone que que los traerías al bus y conversaríamos allí. Van a llegar tarde a la reunión introductoria.

- ¿Supongo que son hermanos? ¿O me equivoco? – Dijo Rodrigo al ver al recién llegado; sus rasgos muy similares a los de Patrick, mismo ojos, y mismo cabello largo y liso.

- Pascal Loegerli, Suiza, baterista, y claro, su hermano. – Dijo señalando a Patrick. Todos rieron. – Seguimos la conversación en el bus, ¿les parece? El debía buscarlos y ayudarte a ti. – Dijo mirando a Stella.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó extrañada.

- Es de buena educación tratar correctamente a tus invitados y más cuando se trata e una chica. Permíteme – dijo Pascal ayudándola con la guitarra mientras Patrick cogía el carrito que ella llevaba con las maletas, el teclado y los micrófonos.

- En estos momentos desearía tanto ser una chica. – Se quejó Alonso mientras Stella les sacaba la lengua y camino junto al par de suizos.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre tiene tanta suerte? – preguntó Alex comenzando a caminar sin ganas. – Que pena que naciera ella con toda y no te dejara nada a ti…

- Lex, yo nací primero. – Respondió Alonso frustrado.

- Entonces, que pena que tu madre no te quiera y la haya guardado toda para ella. – Rió Alex.

- Déjenla. Necesita distraerse… Así es mejor, lleva reprimiendo muchas cosas en el último mes, no se ha querido abrir ni siquiera conmigo. Ella cree que ya avanzó pero la triste verdad es que vive estancada en el pasado, tiene el recuerdo de Joe muy presente. No la veía sonreír tan genuinamente hace mucho, salvo por el día que anunciaron que clasificábamos. Si encuentran oportunidad de que lo haga, no se la quiten. – Rodrigo avanzó empujando su carrito sin ganas.

- ¿Y a este que le pasó? – preguntaron Alex y Alonso al unísono mientras Rodrigo se alejaba en silencio.

[…]

- Entonces, déjenos darles un poco de información sobre la universidad antes de dejarlos descansar. – Comenzó Pascal.

- En estos momentos, estamos a unos días de los exámenes de fine de semestre de verano así como de la final del 5-Week Summer Camp. Estos días podrán utilizarlos para adaptarse al lugar, visitar la ciudad y, básicamente, socializar con los demás grupos e instalarse. Creo que está de más añadir que están cordialmente invitados a la presentación final del 5-Week Summer Camp. – Explicó Patrick.

- Es importante decirles también que el campus se encuentra cerca de museos como el de Finas Artes, también del Conservatorio y del Fenway Park. El Berklee Performance Center cera el lugar donde realizarán la mayoría de sus presentaciones. – Añadió Pascal.

- Esto te encantará Stella, estoy seguro. – Dijo Patrick emocionado. – Todas las noches, a eso de las diez, en todos los cafés del campus hay shows de talentos. – Stella no pudo evitar sonreír, Patrick le había leído la mente. Los chicos también se emocionaron. – Se nos encargo comunicarles también que al inicio del semestre de otoño aproximadamente en un mes, cada grupo del concurso dará una pequeña entrevista para The Birn, nuestra radio enteramente producida y emitida desde el campus. Saldrán en nuestro programa PL al cuadrado.

- Una última cosa. Las reglas de Berklee tienen en claro que 11.30pm es la hora máxima en la que todo estudiante menor de edad debe estar en su habitación. Esto no quiere decir que los sancionen de no estarlo, pero si que después de esa hora no podrán entrar. Los demás, tienen hasta la una. Viernes, sábados y domingos todos tienen permiso hasta las 3 ya que tienen acceso a clubs nocturnos de la universidad o en la ciudad, acordes a su edad.

- Creo que los saturamos de información – rió Patrick. – Los dejamos disfruten el viaje, llegaremos muy pronto a la universidad.

En silencio, todos miraban por las ventanas del bus. Boston era una ciudad hermosa. Stella no podía evitar imaginar todo lo que buscaba cumplir en este lugar, todos los sueños que tenía que quería ser capaz de realizar a toda costa. Tenía que deshacerse de ese collar, y pronto; porque cada vez que lo veía, sus sueños se volvían borrosos y la sonrisa de aquel chico volvía a su mente dejándola casi en un transe. Por más que lo deseaba con todo su ser, no podía olvidarlo. Y si devolverle el collar era la solución, se las arreglaría para que así fuera. Nada se interpondría entre ella y esta nueva etapa, nada. El bus siguió su camino por la ciudad, hasta llegar a una esquina con lo que parecía un edificio de arquitectura antigua, muy estilo francés.

- Stardust, oficialmente, les damos la bienvenida a Berklee.


End file.
